Night Shift
by nekonikki08
Summary: Vlad finds Danny working in small cafe and decides to visit him. What happens when they decide to spend some time together after Danny's shift ends? Pompous pep and smut.


**A/N: Just another random smut fic. Although this time, Vlad's in for a surprise :D please blame my beta and husband for encouraging me to post more smut. :P Hope you guys enjoy.**

**WARNING: This is a lemon, malexmale sex. If this is something you clearly do NOT like, do NOT read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Vlad scowled as a piece of chocolate muffin hit his face. He decided to ignore it and continued on reading the newspaper. It was a little past the evening, probably around 8 o'clock. The fact that the coffee shop was going to close in an hour meant nothing to him. Of course, the person who was currently getting ready to launch another piece of muffin at his face disagreed with him. This time, when the piece smacked him on the side of his head, he slammed the newspaper down and glared at the smirking teen.

"Do you mind?!" Vlad asked in annoyance. He didn't raise his voice too much; he had to be somewhat considerate of the people around him. The coffee shop was pretty packed. A lot of people were enjoying their dates or typing away on their computers.

"I do, actually," the teen responded casually, walking up to the man and pouring him another cup of coffee into his empty cup. "What are you doing here, Vlad? You've been sitting here for almost an hour and it feels like you're waiting on someone."

Vlad watched the teen add the milk and sugar the way he liked it. "Perhaps I am. Though, I don't see how that would be any of business of yours," he replied smoothly.

"It is when you're being a creep and sitting close to me when there are plenty of seats you can take."

Vlad took a sip of his coffee. Satisfied with the taste, he put it back down and smirked. "Perhaps I enjoy making you uncomfortable, Daniel."

Danny leaned over the counter, resting his elbow on it and using his hand to hold the side of his face. He gave Vlad a leveled look. "That's exactly why I feel like you're waiting on someone. You're waiting on my shift to end, aren't you?"

Scoffing, Vlad went back to the section of the newspaper he was reading before the interruption. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to answer, Danny reached over to the muffin left on the counter and took off another piece of it. He also picked up the spoon on the side of the muffin and placed the piece on it, putting the spoon in a launching position and aiming for Vlad's face.

"If that muffin touches me again, you'll be sorry," Vlad warned without looking up.

"Not as sorry as you'll be if you don't tell me why you're waiting for me," Danny answered back cheekily.

Sighing, Vlad rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about you, Daniel. I'm merely enjoying a night to myself. The fact that I plan to leave by the time this shop closes is mere coincidence."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Vlad had been walking by when he noticed a small coffee shop he had never encountered before. At first, he was going to dismiss it and walk past, but he couldn't; there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he could not quite ignore. Deciding to just take a glance to satisfy his peeked curiosity, he walked in and took a look around the shop. For a small, dim lit shop, it was quite packed. The atmosphere was inviting; and the smell of coffee was pleasant. Still, there was nothing there that interested him. When he decided to turn and leave the shop that was when he caught sight of the raven-haired teen.

It's been a while since he's seen Danny. The teen had left Amity Park to attend college and he hadn't heard from him since. Now, two years later, he comes across him in a quaint coffee shop in the middle of Wisconsin. What were the odds? He couldn't leave now. He walked further into the shop, trying hard to not show the pleasure he felt when he saw those blue eyes from the raven haired widen in surprise at the sight of him. Vlad had calmly sat down and ordered himself a cup of coffee while reaching over to a newspaper that had been lying next to him; convenient, that. Now here they were, dancing around the true reason Vlad was here.

Danny had to move from the counter to attend to a few customers before going back to his spot with Vlad. He picked up his chocolate muffin and took a bite out of it, eyeing the man before him. "There's no such thing as coincidence when it comes to you, Vlad."

Vlad noted that Danny looked handsome now that his boyish look was gone. "Then I suppose you'll just have to accept that I am here and try not to hurt your tiny brain with theories."

Snorting, Danny set down his muffin to give the man an annoyed look. Vlad couldn't hide his amusement this time; he let out a small smile. He was surprised when Danny returned it. "If you're up to something, I'll have to kick your butt."

"My dear boy, I am _always_ up to something. However, I find your threat rather pointless; we haven't fought in years. I doubt you are any better than you were at 14."

"You'd be surprised how much I've learned over the years."

Vlad finally glanced up, surprised at the teen's response. Danny had a suggestive smirk on his face and the way he had said those words…Vlad felt a shiver go up his spine. He reached over to his coffee and took another sip, trying to distract himself. He had not expected that and yet, it didn't bother him. "Perhaps you can show me one day."

"I can show you when I get off in…" He looked above him to glance at the clock placed there. "Forty-five minutes."

Vlad swallowed dryly, but tried not to show any nervousness. "I look forward to it, Little Badger."

Danny finished his muffin while Vlad went back to his newspaper. After he finished it, he went to attend to the customers that were leaving. He received a nice hefty tip from them all before he went to start cleaning up the place. Luckily, the last few set of customers weren't jerks and didn't leave a big mess for him to clean up. He was excited. Vlad Masters was the last person he expected to run into, even if he was living in Wisconsin. He had wanted to see the man for a while now, but never got the courage. Now Vlad had pretty much knocked on his door and he was going to make sure to take advantage of the opportunity.

The forty-five minutes passed by quickly enough; Danny kicked out the last customer before switching the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. He took off his apron, walking to the back of the employee's room to drop it off there for his next shift. Once that was done, he grabbed his wallet and home keys before making his way towards Vlad. The man had thrown out the newspaper and Danny had taken his empty coffee cup just before he closed the shop. Smiling, Danny switched to his ghost form. Vlad followed suit. They phased out of the shop and flew into the night sky.

Danny followed behind Vlad, his mind in a whirl. He was going with Vlad to do what he's wanted to do for who knows how long. The attraction he felt to the man was undeniable and he couldn't wait to have some fun. They flew for a good seventeen minutes before Vlad's mansion came into view. Danny couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement and nervousness settle in his stomach. He was caught off guard when Vlad suddenly turned around while flying so that he could face the young halfa. The look the man was giving him made Danny feel compelled to fly over to him and kiss him.

Vlad moaned in approval as they kissed while flying. Arms wrapped around Danny's waist and pulled them close so they could be steady as their tongues became acquainted. Danny had no idea Vlad could be such a good kisser; and there was just something exciting about flying while kissing. It's not as if Danny could do this with anyone else, not without having to carry them. With Vlad, it was just perfect. Danny groaned low in his throat as the kiss became more passionate and Vlad's hands roamed on his back, going lower to squeeze a certain body part.

Without needing to say anything or give any sort of signal, both halfa's turned intangible and phased into the mansion. Vlad led them into his master bedroom, lowering them onto the bed, Danny on top, still kissing the man breathless. When they finally pulled apart, they simultaneously switched to their human halves. Danny glanced around the room before reaching over to the drawer and opening it, frowning when he didn't find what he was looking for. He looked at the second drawer, scowling when he didn't see it.

"May I inquire on what you're looking for?" Vlad asked mockingly, more amused than annoyed that Danny had the gall to just touch his belongings without permission as if he owned the place. "After all, considering that it's _my_ bedroom, I probably have a good idea as to where it is located."

Ignoring the sarcastic tone, Danny tried the third drawer. "Ah-ha!" He grinned triumphantly before pulling Vlad into another deep kiss. Surprised by the kiss and feeling overwhelmed by it, Vlad ignored what Danny had been looking for. Instead, he slipped his hands underneath the shirt to trace the toned body above him, his arousal more evident with every gasp and moan from the teen.

His hands were suddenly pulled away from the delectable body above him. Vlad made a noise of disapproval, which was clearly ignored because his hands were still above him. That was when he felt something metallic clasp around them. He forcefully broke from the kiss and looked up to see what the hell Danny had just done.

"Daniel! What is the meaning of this?!" Vlad struggled against the bindings. He let out a growl when he realized these were the Fenton handcuffs; there would be no point in switching to his ghost form. He glared angrily at the teen, who smirked down arrogantly at him.

"Sorry, Vlad, but I want to try something and I can't if you don't let me. Instead of trying to get your approval, I figured a little force is necessary." He leaned down and began to trail kisses down the neck. He placed the bottle of lube he found in the drawer beside him so he could use it later.

"Release me this instant!" Vlad demanded through clenched teeth. His eyes flashed a dangerous red.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oooh, the scary eyes." He laughed at the man's annoyed look. "You'll like it, I promise." He went back to kissing the man. The lips were unresponsive at first, but after a little prodding with his tongue, Vlad finally parted his lips and allowed the teen to explore. The man reluctantly moaned.

Vlad tried to relax. Perhaps he could let Danny have a little fun. After all, the boy wasn't malicious; he didn't think Danny had it in him to really hurt him. With that thought, some tension left his body and he was finally able to enjoy the teen kissing him and his hands phasing off his shirt. Hands then touched his stomach, making their way up to his chest. Danny broke the kiss in order to focus on nipping and sucking on spots on his neck. Vlad closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. When his nipples were suddenly twisted a bit harder than necessary, he moaned.

"You make pretty noises, Vlad," Danny commented as he grinded his arousal against Vlad's own.

Vlad made another low moan. He desperately wanted to touch the young half ghost. "I can make more if you release me," he purred suggestively, his mouth going over the teen's lobe and sucking on it before nipping.

Danny shivered. "Maybe next time." Vlad was surprised Danny was already thinking of a next time. "Right now, you just lay there and take what I do to you." The teen placed his hand on the bulge of Vlad's pants and gave it a pleasant squeeze.

Vlad closed his eyes and arched into the touch, wanting more. "Cheese doodles Daniel, release me!"

"Not with that tone."

"Daniel…!" Vlad suddenly moaned when the teen applied more pressure to his trapped hard on. "Daniel!"

Smirking, Danny traced his tongue around Vlad's chest before closing it around a bud and nipping it. Vlad helplessly groaned. He never felt so vulnerable; Vlad was _always_ in control. "Ready for some more fun?" Danny asked. The man had almost missed it.

"W-what?" he asked breathlessly, feeling the palm of Danny's hand continue to stroke him through his pants.

"You'll see." Danny closed his eyes, an intent look of focus on his face. After a few seconds, a duplicate appeared before him. What surprised Vlad even more was when the duplicate disappeared. Confused, Vlad was about to inquire on what happened when something that felt like hands touched his chest and what felt like a mouth latched on the other side of his neck that Danny hadn't touched. A wet tongue traced down his neck to shoulders before taking a bite.

"Ah! Daniel! What-?" Vlad asked breathlessly, his cock somehow becoming harder when he realized that the duplicate was invisible and touching him while the real Danny kept one hand on his waist and the other stroking the man's hard on. "Oh, Daniel…" Vlad groaned, the mouth that was on his shoulder now lowering down his body.

"There we go," Danny murmured, glad the man was now distracted. He placed his hands on the pants and unbuttoned them. Pulling down the zipper, he impatiently removed the pants, pleased when he saw the black silk boxers with a hard erection trying to spring free. He licked his lips in anticipation before slowly pulling down the boxers, watching the man's long length reveal itself to him. Mouth watering, he took off the boxers and tossed them to a godforsaken part of the bedroom.

It was hard to be paranoid about being vulnerable when Vlad felt hands stroking his body. He still wished he had his arms free so he could touch the teen, give him as much pleasure as he was giving Vlad, but couldn't fight it. The invisible mouth was playing with his other bud. He gasped when a tentative hand wrapped around his manhood and gave it an experimental stroke. The hand became more confident, stroking at a faster pace while gripping a little firmer. It was perfect. Vlad felt his body alight with passion; he couldn't get enough. His cock pulsed at the idea of Danny riding him. He hoped that was what this was leading to.

The hand stroking his cock pulled away and Vlad grunted unhappily at the loss. That was, until he let out a loud moan when a nonvisible mouth wrapped around it and gave it a hard suck.

"DANIEL!" Vlad shouted with a breathless moan. Invisible hands pressed down on his hips to steady him while the mouth continued to worship his cock. Danny, the one he could see, pulled away to climb back onto the man and kiss him. Vlad gave it all he had into the kiss; being as fierce and passionate as he could manage while he felt his cock go deeper into the warm, moist cavern and suck. A tongue traced around his length before swirling at the tip. "D-Daniel…Oh…Please, I want to touch you."

"Mmm." Danny kissed him again. "Later." He promised in a low whisper, reaching for the lube. Vlad was excited when he saw the bottle being opened. However, that was short lived when he saw the teen coating his fingers with it.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" He paused, trying to stifle his nervousness. Perhaps Danny was going to put on a show for him and prepare himself? Yes, that was the only plausible explanation. His nervousness fluttered again in his stomach when he saw Danny's smirk.

"What does it look like?" he asked innocently, moving down Vlad's body. Vlad felt the body that had been pleasing him shift position. He felt pressure on his chest and stomach, but a mouth still wrapped lusciously around his length. He groaned when it was given another pleasant suck. "That's it, just pay attention to that and we'll be fine." Danny placed a lubricated finger on Vlad's entrance.

Vlad freaked out. "No! Daniel! You remove that finger _right now_! I will not _bottom_!" The man bristled when he heard the teen tsk at him, becoming more annoyed when he did not remove his finger from its place. In fact, the finger began to probe his entrance. "DANIEL FENTON! I am not joking!" he began to fight against the bindings.

Danny sighed, glaring at the man. "Vlad, I know what I'm doing. If this is your first time being a bottom, I'll be gentle."

"That isn't the point! S-Stop…Oooh…" he trailed off when the mouth on him began to slide up and down his cock rapidly and suck around it. It felt _so good…_

Taking advantage of his distraction, Danny slipped a finger in. "You'll like it, I promise, but you have to relax."

Growling, Vlad once again gave in to trusting the teen. It wasn't painful, just a little uncomfortable. Thankfully, the invisible duplicate was keeping him distracted. He closed his eyes and groaned before reopening them. He wondered…He leaned his head forward and stuck out his tongue, pleased when it encountered something solid. He traced his tongue around it, realizing that he was tracing the boy's sack. He felt a vibration around his cock from a low moan. Smirking, Vlad continued to lick at the sack, enjoying the lustful moans coming from the duplicate.

Danny panted as he slipped in a second finger. It was weird seeing Vlad look as if he's licking the air, but he knew what Vlad's tongue was actually tracing and it was making him feel hot. His own hard on, which he had been neglecting, was begging for attention. He willed himself to wait a little longer as he continued to prepare Vlad. The man was lost in the sensations. The fingers in him were starting to feel good and he felt close to his climax as the invisible duplicate continued to pleasure him.

After thoroughly preparing Vlad, noticing only a few painful winces from the man, Danny unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand underneath his boxers to pull out his length. Vlad looked at Danny; the teen was stroking his cock with lube and watching him with an intense lustful gleam in his eyes. Vlad nearly came from the sight. However, when he felt himself about to cum, the mouth that had been wrapped around him was suddenly off with a wet pop and the body climbed off of him. Danny then climbed on top of Vlad and aligned his cock to the man's entrance. He gave him a fierce kiss to calm Vlad down, sensing the nervousness from the man.

"Ready?" Danny asked softly.

Vlad felt a bit silly that Danny asked him that question as if he was some fragile girl. Still, he gave a nod of assurance and kissed the teen before him. He tensed for a moment when he felt the head slip past his tight ring. Danny immediately stopped and waited for Vlad to relax. The moment he did, Danny continued to make his way in, groaning.

"O-Oh Vlad…Ahhh…You're so good," Danny moaned out, slowly making his way in to Vlad.

Vlad winced at the pain of being stretched and closed his eyes. Although it did arouse him to hear the young halfa moan so wantonly, it only distracted him momentarily from the pain. He breathed, listening to the sweet nothings and lustful moans by his hear. Danny kissed his cheek, nose, and mouth as he continued to slide his cock in until he was at the hilt. They waited a few moments, waiting for the pain to subside until Danny gave an experimental thrust. Vlad gasped when a spark of pleasure suddenly shot up through him. Danny hooked his arms underneath Vlad's legs and lifted them slightly before thrusting into the body.

"Ahhh…Daniel! Yes! Yes!" Vlad moaned, surprised by how good it felt to have the teen's cock sliding in and out of his entrance. Not only that, for some reason, it was incredibly arousing to Vlad that Danny was fucking him fully clothed. He felt the material of clothing on his skin as opposed to Danny's own; but it didn't make the sex any less sensual.

"Vlad…" Danny groaned, panting.

"Faster, put your back into it!" Vlad growled out.

Laughing breathlessly, Danny did what was requested and increased his pace. He was rewarded with heated moans from the older halfa. "Ahhh, Vlad, you're so tight. So fucking good," Danny moaned. "Never imagined you'd feel this good…"

Vlad felt his heart race at the words and the blood pump in his veins as the thrusts became harder, hitting his sweet spot dead on and sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. "Daniel, Daniel! Ahhh!" Danny continued to thrust into the warm body, the tight heat making him feel perfect. Smirking, he suddenly pulled out, ignoring the loud noise of disappointment from the man. "What are you doing _now_?!" Vlad asked in utter annoyance.

Danny shifted his position. He lay beside Vlad and slightly pushed the older halfa so he was lying on his side. The tied arms restricted some movement and were now crossed because of the new position. Danny lifted Vlad's left leg up and positioned his cock back in the entrance, quickly sliding back in. Vlad screamed in pleasure. The young halfa continued his rough and fast pace, the new position making them both fill up the room with lustful and loud moans.

Vlad wished Danny would stroke his cock. He felt so close, the erratic thrusting coming from the teen combined with the lustful pants he was hearing was driving him over the edge. He was so close; if Danny would just touch him…or at least un-cuff him so he could touch himself. That was when he felt something warm and moist suddenly wrap around his cock, making Vlad cry out. The invisible duplicate sucked and licked his cock while the real one continued to fuck him.

"DANIEL! Ahh! That's it! Ahhhh! Daniel, Daniel, Daniel!" Vlad closed his eyes and came, a blissful look on his face as he felt the mouth swallow his cum. Panting, he groaned when the last drop was licked off by an invisible tongue. Danny only gave a few more thrusts before he followed Vlad and came in him. Vlad smiled at the feeling of being filled.

Danny pulled out and wrapped his arm around the older man, lying on his side and breathing heavily. Vlad was in a similar state. Remembering the man was handcuffed, Danny reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the key and removing the cuffs from Vlad's wrists. Vlad appreciated Danny stroking his arm to release some of the stiffness it had from being in that position for so long. When the stiffness subsided, Vlad turned around and pulled the teen into a heated kiss, which was happily returned.

"Do you plan to leave now? Is that why you haven't removed your clothes?" Vlad asked curiously between kisses. "A quick get-away, so to speak?" He smirked, half joking. The sex had been amazing; the most incredible he's ever experienced. He would hate to give it up now that he's had a taste of what it could be like.

Chuckling, Danny nuzzled the man's chest. "No, I was just being impatient." He yawned suddenly. "I have to leave now, though. I have to work tomorrow morning."

"Stay here then, save yourself a trip."

"Alright." Smiling, Danny snuggled close to the man. Vlad pulled away from the embrace to quickly get cleaned up. When he returned to his bed, Danny was lying there, naked. Thrilled, Vlad climbed back on and sighed in relief when he felt Danny's skin on his. The nineteen year old was soft, yet, hard? It didn't make sense to Vlad, but it felt good and that was all he cared about.

"Should I expect you to be a creep and wait the last hour at the shop for my shift to end?" Danny asked playfully.

"My dear boy, how else do you expect me to lure you into my home for another round?"

Laughing, Danny settled himself against the man. "I get off at one, just so you know."

"Perfect. I'll be there at noon so we may have lunch together."

"Like a date?"

Vlad smiled. "Yes."

"Sounds great to me. You're paying though."

Vlad scoffed. "Why should I pay? Don't you get a discount from where you work? You pay for lunch; it's the least you can do after raping me."

"Rape?" Danny laughed. "You're still sore about bottoming? I made you like it, didn't I?"

Vlad hummed thoughtfully. Oh yes, he had _definitely _enjoyed himself, even if he had been unwilling at first. There was no need to boost the teen's ego, though. Danny already sounded arrogant enough. "Not bad."

Snorting, Danny shook his head. "Go to sleep fruitloop. I got a long day tomorrow."

"For what I have in store for you, Little Badger, indeed you do."

**END **

**:D **

**I am really embarrassed that I posted this but I'm going to keep my fingers crossed and hope you guys enjoyed lol. Till next time! **


End file.
